


I Do Adore

by ZenlessZen



Series: A Story of Songs [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Every little thing you doI do adore





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Do Adore- Mindy Gledhill

Zen was exhausted. The better part of rehearsal was allotted to the makeup crew who had caked his face with layers upon layers of makeup only to wipe them off and bicker amongst themselves. The rest of it was given to the costume crew. Zen stretched his stuff muscles, having stood like a mannequin for hours. Sometimes he just wished he'd be a plaster bust. Surely it'd be easier to stay still then. He pushed that strange thought aside, sliding on his jacket and straightening out the collar. He was about to leave when he heard a guitar coming from the stage.

 

“Everything you do,

It sends me higher than the moon.

With every twinkle in your eye,

You strike a match that lights my heart on fire.”

 

He began to follow the voice, having a good idea who it was. Their new composer was one of the cutest women he had ever met. She had coppery brown skin. Her eyes were hazel but when the stage lights hit them the right way they seemed to glow gold. And she had freckles although they disappeared quickly whenever she blushed. Zen couldn't decide if he liked her freckles or her blush more, but he knew he liked _her._ He could see her dark chocolate hair pulled up into a bun, her back to him. There she was. Chi.

 

“When you're near, I hide my blushing face

And trip on my shoelaces

Grace just isn't my forte,

But it brings me to my knees when you say”

 

“Hello. How are you, my darling~, today.” Zen chimed in from behind her. She whirled around, nearly dropping the guitar as she squeaked.

 

“Oh! Zen.. I.. um didn't realize..” She stammered. Her freckles were gone, painted over by a fierce blush. _Worth it._ _“Is_ rehearsal over?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “But you can finish that song. Your voice is beautiful. I want to hear more.” With that he sat down cross-legged in front of her, looking up at her expectantly.

 

She averted her eyes. “It's not that great.. um..”

 

“Aww come on, princess. You wouldn't deny me the honor of hearing you, now would you?” He smirked cheekily up at her, watching her blush darken.

 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before setting herself up to play the chords again.

 

“I fall into a pile on the floor.

Puppy love is hard to ignore.”

 

Her singing was quieter than before but Zen could get lost in it. Before he realized what he was doing he was singing with her.

 

“When every little thing you do, I do adore.”

 

Zen could think of a million things he loved about her. The way she tugs on her hair when she thinks. The way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she smiled. The way she tugged on her sleeves when she was asking for a favor, as if she was worried they'd say no (and who could say no to someone as cute as her). The way her eyes lit up when she talked about music. Or the way she'd stick out her tongue if she didn't have a witty response to his teasing. Or the way she'd sometimes slip into French when she got overwhelmed.

 

He was so content in thinking about her he barely realized she was packing up. When he did, he was quick to stand up. “Wait.. that wasn't the entire song.”

 

She laughed. “I know but today's chore day.”

 

He blinked at her. “Chore day?”

 

“Yeah. I don't have many engagements on Thursday, so I clean the apartment.” She said cheerfully. “I'd have to start now if I want to get to bed on time.”

 

Zen admired how scheduled she was. “Alright. A good night's sleep is important.” He conceded. But he couldn't help the tiniest bit of disappointment in his gut.

 

She smiled apologetically at him. “How about I sing for you some other time?”

 

“Yes!” He said eagerly. Maybe a bit too eagerly. He flushed slightly. “I.. I'd like that, princess.”

 

She his her giggle behind her hand before clearing her throat. She was hugging her notebook to her chest. Another thing he loved. “Then.. see you tomorrow.” She said as she walked towards the back door.

 

Zen nearly tripped trying to follow her, managing to reach the hallway in time to see her wave. He leaned against the wall and waved back. “See you.” He said, his lips curved into a smile.

 

That evening, Zen stood on the rooftop, can of beer in his hand. The time he spent with Chi was replaying in his head. He had barely even touched his beer, too busy grinning idiotically from ear to ear. He hummed, singing in his head.

 

 _Finding words, I mutter_  
_Tongue-tied, twisted_  
_Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He scrambled around for it, grabbing at it and his heart leapt in his chest when he saw who was calling.

 _  
_ _Ha, ha, Heaven help me_

 

He picked up the phone, his heart pounding in his ears. He cleared his throat.

 

“Hello. How are you, my darling~, tonight.”

 

Her giggle, tinny and marred by static as it was, could light up the world. _Worth it._

  
  



End file.
